


Sam The Vampire Slayer 2

by alyssa146



Series: The Hellmouth [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Sam Winchester, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Dean is Spike, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Prophecy, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Chad, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is Buffy, Top Dean Winchester, True Love, Vampire Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, and changes, because once again Fuck Angel, brief Dead Sam, havent decided, maybe souless Sam, possible additions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: Senior year is a big time in a young mans life. In Sam’s it means balancing his social life, saving the world (again), killing demons and vampires, and saving his boyfriend from losing his soul (again)...oh and graduation. Welcome to the Hell-mouth.





	1. Welcome to the Hellmouth

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the sequel!

It had been a year since Dean lost his soul, tried to kill him, and then turned back. Everything had been going great. It was senior year and he would be graduating soon and heading to the University of California at Sunny-dale. Early admission. If you asked Sam he was still confused how that even happened.

He thinks Bobby had something to do with it.

Sometimes he came in handy.

Since then Chad finally gave up his crush on Sam as he realized there was really no use. It took Sam a bit to forgive Chad for betraying him, he could have really lost Dean. And Charlie started dating a girl named Jo. Jo was...different. She was tall, blonde and a little strange. 

A new slayer had also arrived in town.

Sam wouldn't exactly call her ethical or conventional since the first time they met she tried to drive a stake through Dean’s heart which resulted in Sam beating the shit out of her and ultimately pushing her off a building.

They had tried getting along for awhile but Ruby was just the type of person who you couldn’t trust. And Sam had been right.

She had betrayed Sam a couple months ago, hooking up with the Mayor of Sunny-dale who turned out to be a 1000 year old demon looking to end the world.

Which led them to now.

Sam sighed as he pushed the doors open to the library and found his friends waiting for him, books open.

“So whats up now?”

Bobby looked up from his book “just looking up this Crowley fellow as it turns out he started out just as a crossroads demon and then somehow upped himself to King of Hell.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down “gotta love a start up man. I’m a big fan of the underdog myself.”

“Now we just gotta figure out what were gonna do about this guy. I mean Crowley? What kind of name is that?”

Charlie snorted and slipped her hand into Jo’s “I would say someone trying to comp for their size,” she lifted a book that held a picture of the demon and they all stared before bursting into laughter at the demons size.

“Oh my God why are we so worried? I could literally sit on him...you know if I wasn't worried about him getting lost.”

“Sam I think we should take this seriously no matter his size he is the King of Hell for a reason who knows what he and Ruby are up to.”

Sam sighs and stands up “well while you figure it out I’m going patrolling with Dean. If the apocalypse comes, beep me.”

With that he turned and strolled out of the library, ignoring his watchers huff of no doubt an insult and made his way to the cemetery where Dean was waiting in his leather jacket and thick soled boots.

Dean grinned and leaned in to press a sloppy kiss against his lips making Sam sputter and wipe the spit from his lips “God miss me much?”

Dean smirked and threw his arm around Sam’s shoulder as they strolled through the graveyard “you have no idea, i just love our midnight dates, strolling over the graves of dead people.”

Sam smiles and leans his head back on Dean’s arm “your such a romantic, I love it.”

“That's what you want isn't it? Dates, normalcy even though you know I cant go out in the daylight or I’ll turn into dust.”

“Alright yes I want to date and hang out and go to school and also save the world from unspeakable demons. You know normal teenager stuff.”

Dean opened his mouth to retort, probably something sarcastic, but ended up shoving Sam to the ground as a demon jumped out and raced toward them.

Sam bent back and leaped up off the ground and watched as Dean sent a hard hit to the demons face and spun him around giving Sam his chance. He jumped up and kicked at the demons chin knocking him back into Dean who pushed him forward making the demon knock into Sam allowing him to backhand him.

Sam stumbled back and shook his head and flipped forward and punched the demon in the face “you know its killing me and I just have to ask,” Sam ducked down as the demon raced after him and ended up running into a headstone “and if you came out looking like that boy am I gonna blush, but do you need any good skin care recommendations? Cause man do you have a messed up face or what?”

The demon growled and charged after Sam who bent back just as a fist flew over his head and in return kicked his foot back and connected with his nose making him fall back. 

He reached back to Dean who pulled out his knife and tossed it to Sam who looked down at the demon with a smirk “looks like your not gonna need them after all.” and with that he plunged the knife deep into the demons chest.

He smiled to himself and turned to Dean who rolled his eyes “one day your gonna talk to much and a demons not gonna like it.”

Sam pouted “my puns are great, don't judge them.”

Dean smirked and turned to walk away as Sam ran after him.

 

“This is madness. What the hell were you thinking? I’ll tell you what you were thinking, nothing. You are the slayer! Lives depend on you. I understand your youthful and you have a life to live or what not but I also expect a high amount of responsibility out of you but instead you indulge yourself with this...this cult!”

Sam blinks wordlessly, his arms bent outward fluffy poms in his hands and looks down at his yellow and burgundy cheer uniform and back up at Bobby with a pout “you don't like the color?”

His watcher gives him a firm look and he snorts as he lowers his poms “oh come on Bobby try outs are today, its not big deal.”

Bobby huffs under his breath “not a big deal, look at you! You look like you've walked straight out of a 90s movie.”

Sam shrugs and sits down “they did have good fashion, who am I to judge?”

Bobby tilts his head back and sighs “my point is your the slayer you don't have time for this childish drama...especially the cheer team.”

“Oh come on! I did it back at my old school before I...well before I burnt it down. I promise not to do that here...unless of course I have to.”

Sam stands back up and places his hands on his hips in a power pose and gives a bright smile “see you after tryouts...Go Razorbacks!”

 

Chad and Charlie followed him into the gym where dozens of girls and a couple guys had gathered dressed in leggings, short shorts and tank tops. They walked past a girl who was in a split, both her legs held up by chairs and Chad’s jaw dropped making Sam snort as he reached out and flicked Chad’s lip “I think you got some drool.” 

Chad shook his head and wiped his mouth roughly and turned his head “make the team Sam, for all of our sake's.”

“Ok guys! Thank you for coming to tryouts were gonna start off with each of you individually just so you can show us what you got and then were gonna teach you some cheers and the decisions will be posted tomorrow at school in the Quad.”

The head cheerleader, a girl named Kathy, looked down at her clipboard, her blonde ponytail bouncing “and our first contestant is...Sam Wesson.”

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at his friends with horror on his face. First. He was first?! Never be first, never be last the only sound advice his father had ever given him and in all his 18 years he had kept to it. Till now at least.

Oh God.

He tripped out on the court making a couple others snicker under their breaths which made his blood boil. Kathy gave him a fake smile as she looked him over “ready?”

He smirked and brought his hands up “whenever you are.”

The music clicked on, something upbeat and loud, and he started in on his routine he had been practicing for a week. He kicked his leg up above his head and twirled around on his ankle and gave the girls a cheeky smile making a couple giggle.

He did a front cartwheel into a power-pose and spun on his heel into a tuck and tossed his head back making his hair flop back and for a moment he felt like he was in a movie. He sent a wink to the crowd that gathered as he turned to face the table and settled in on a round off, cartwheel, backhand spring, aerial before ending in a split with a wide grin on his face, his chest moving rapidly with each breath.

The silence melted away as multiple girls cheered and began clapping some even asking for him to perform again and he blushed bashfully as Kathy walked up to him and looked him up and down with a grin “good job Wesson...its early but I think all of us agree will be seeing you on the team.”


	2. Nightmare

When he showed up at Dean’s apartment the next day wearing his uniform he laughed. Sam had expected maybe a stunned look, maybe a dumb expression hell even some bedroom eyes instead Dean just laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed as the hybrid bent down, tears clouding his green eyes, every-time he would look back up more would escape and Sam was over it.

“Are you kidding me? You don't think I look remotely sexy? I’m wearing a crop top for crying out loud!”

Dean snorted and fell back on his bed, his hands covering his eyes “you look like Winnie the Pooh got you confused with a big ass bowl of honey and spit you out.”

Sam frowned and his bottom lip rolled out in a pout and he threw his pom poms down “that's not funny.”

Dean held out his hand and pulled him closer “oh yes it is.”

Sam narrowed his eyes and fell back in his arms, complete dead weight, and listened as Dean grunted and struggled, his arms stuck, before shifting him and holding him tight “your an ass and I hate you. I look great.”

Dean chuckled and smoothed his hands under the scratchy uniform, his rough fingertips making him shiver as they trailed down his stomach “your right you do.”

Sam gave him a look and slapped his hands away “oh no you don’t mister your not getting lucky after those nasty comments.”

Dean smirked and rolled them so he was hovering over Sam, his hands clutching Sam’s above his head “wanna bet slayer?”

Sam bit his lip and cocked his head as he looked Dean up and down making the vampire shiver, his guard down allowing Sam to wrap his legs around the mans waist and flip them, squeezing Dean between his thighs making him grunt “what did you say about bets?”

Dean rolled his eyes and bucked up and Sam rolled down, the older man groaning making Sam smirk as he jumped off “sorry cowboy but I got practice! Just wanted to show off the goods.”

Sam turned on his heel and swung his poms over his shoulder, hips swaying as he paused at the door and looked over his shoulder “see ya later.”

“You better come back here after practice you tease!” Dean yelled as the door slammed and his head fell back on the bed and he shook his head with a grin. He stood to shower and paused as the door creaked open but when he turned to look darkness hit him.

 

Bobby groans as he walks into the library still in his uniform “do you ever take that thing off?”

Sam smirks and plops down and kicks his feet up, his new white shoes shining “I’m a busy bee Bobby get over it...now whats the sitch?”

Charlie chuckles and points her finger “I see what you did there.”

Bobby sighs and rubs his temples “I’ve got some news about Ruby it seems shes trying to open the seals.”

“What seals? What are the seals?”

“To bring back Lucifer. It seems Crowley isn't our only problem right now. If I’m right I think Ruby and Crowley are trying to bring back Lucifer, bringing him back will make it easier for them to take down Sunny-dale and you.”

Sam purses his lips and crosses his arms “so now what? I just stop her right? I’ve kicked her ass before I can do it again, there's no way I’m letting her summon Satan or whatever.”

“The problem is were not sure when shes going to try this. She could be waiting for the right moment, till her and Crowley decided its the perfect time to take you down, to destroy Sunny-dale.”

Sam stands and pops his back “well there wont be a perfect time because I'm going to kill her.”

Sam turns to leave the room and Bobby steps forward “be careful Sam they could be up to something else--”

Sam waves his hand “I can handle it--no big.”

Bobby sighs “Sam I’m telling you I think De--”

But before he can finish Sam’s already out the door, his friends close behind and Bobby groans before sitting down. The kid never listens. 

 

When the basketball game is over Sam changes quickly into dark wash jeans, boots, and flannel with a dark blue military like jacket. He ruffles his damp hair as he meets up with his friends and they stride together down the halls.

“So any idea where were going?”

Sam clicks his tongue “not a clue but I figure will start with Crowley's hide out and go from there.”

“Wheres Dean tonight?”

Sam checks his phone and shrugs “well I didn't tell him about tonight, short notice and all so I figure off finding dinner?”

Chad snorts and Sam shoots him a look and he ducks his head. He’s trying Sam knows he is so he can ignore the few snide remarks that comes his way.

They head toward Crowley's downtown office and Sam picks the lock so they can all sneak inside and he prays Crowley isn't there after hours. When they make it to his office they all snort with laughter.

His office is decorated in royal attire. The walls are a dark red, his chair resembles a thrown and it makes Sam laugh “someone thinks highly of himself.”

“well I guess he has to overcompensate for something.”

Sam giggles and plops down in the soft chair and starts digging through the desk while his friends go for the file cabinet. Sam frowns as he digs under a pile of papers and pulls out an old scroll with a scramble of Latin written on it.

The only word he recognizes is soul.

Sam jumps up “screw Ruby I need to show this to Bobby now.” 

Sam shoves the chair back and darts from the office and brushes past a custodian who yells after them but Sam cant stop now. He hopes this isn't what he thinks it is.

On the way to the library he tries dialing Dean but it goes to voice mail and he feels panic set in. He cant go through this again, not after what happened last year, not after the hell they went through.

He just got him back.

He practically kicks the door down and shoves the paper in Bobby’s face and watches the man read it before sighing “I tried to tell you--”

“What the hell is it?”

Bobby sits the paper down and gives him a solemn look “its a spell to steal ones soul. If I’m correct their going to use it to bring back Lucifer, and what better way than to use a hybrid? He’ll be stronger than Crowley and Ruby cant do it shes human.”

Sam stumbles back and bumps into the table, choked breaths leaving him as he struggles to breathe, tears blurring his vision “no...not again.”

Charlie takes his hand and sits him down and looks at Bobby with worried eyes “do you think they’ve done it yet? Do we have time?”

“I’m not sure...if they weren't there then--”

Sam jumps up and shakes his head and high tails it out of the school. He thinks about stopping for Chad’s car but he has no time and his feet carry him away from the school as fast as they can. He can hear his friends behind him, calling for him but he has to try, he has to see.

He can barley feel the burn in his lungs as he makes it to the alleyway and bangs on Dean’s door. there's no answer.

His friends are panting behind him and he backs up and slams his foot against the door and it crashes to the ground and he stumbles inside.

The room is dark and he blinks to adjust to it. His hand reaches for the wall and flicks the switch and it spurt's on and off allowing him to see the wreck that is Dean’s place. The furniture is overturned, the TV busted, and the pictures of them are shattered. His hope is slowly dwindling.

“Dean?”

He steps further inside, his boot crunching on the glass “Dean? Are you here?”

He holds his hand up for his friends to stop as he walks into Dean’s bedroom and looks around. This situation feels oddly similar and he has flashes of Deja-vu.

He gulps as his eyes sting and hot tears slip down his cheeks. He knows he’s to late but he had hoped he made it in time but it looks like the demon and his little bitch beat him to it.

“Sam?”

He turns and strides back to the living-room where Charlie is holding up a small bowl filled with crushed ingredients and he feels anger surging through him as he hurls the bowl across the room “Fuck! I”m gonna fucking kill that bitch!”

He tangles his fingers in his hair and tugs as he looks around the room with teary eyes “this cant be happening again.”

“Where could he be?”

Sam shakes his head and drops his hands in defeat “I don't know...soul or not he wouldn't go with Ruby or Crowley which means he has to be somewhere.”

Sam bites his nails as he tries to think and he whirls around “oh my God--” he cuts himself off , his eyes round “oh my God.”

Chad frowns “what?”

“My mom...what if he went to my house? He’s still invited, he can get in what if he’s trying to find me, like last time?”

Chad takes his hand and pulls him from the empty apartment and they run together across town and he thinks he might need an inhaler after this.

When they make it to his house he can hear his mom laughing inside and his breath stalls as he pushes the door open and sees his mom and Dean sitting in the living-room. Sam holds his breath as he walks in, his stance tense and his movement cautious “whats going on?”

His mom looks up and smiles “hey honey how was the game?”

Sam’s eyes cut to Dean and already he knows this isn't his Dean. His eyes are darker, the green almost black and his smile is wicked, held with a promise his whole aura screams danger and it makes Sam shiver. “Yeah honey...how was the game?”

“It was fine...mom do you mind if I talk to Dean alone?”

His mom frowns at the shakiness of his voice and looks over at his friends who are staring at Dean “sure sweetie...Dean it was good to see you.”

The hybrid smiles at his mom and rises as she walks up the stairs and to her room before turning his gaze on Sam, his smirk dark “I've been waiting for you lover.”

Sam takes a deep breath and tries to school his features “Dean I don't know what happened but we can fix it--”

Dean barks a harsh laugh and it makes his ears hurt “fix it? Where did that get us last time pet? I’m free again, there's nothing to fix.”

“You don't mean that, you cant mean that after everything--”

Dean scoffs, his eyes turning black and his fangs peaking through “I am so sick of your whining, its all you ever do! Did you think this could last? How stupid are you? Your a human, sure a slayer nonetheless therefore stronger but still with the life span of a human and I am cannot die, I cannot age. Did you think we would last?”

Sam lets out a shaky breath and sucks up his tears at his lovers harsh words “I don't care what you say I’m gonna fix you.”

Dean smirks and slaunters forward, his smirk only growing as Sam’s friends step closer behind him and he eyes Sam up and down before bending down to press a smacking kiss against his cheek before shoving him away. 

He creeps over to the door and tosses a look over your shoulder “by the way if you thought I was bad last time? You ain't seen nothing yet.”


	3. Thoughts

Sam watches as Charlie casts a spell on his house, disallowing uninvited members. It wont be enough to just simply block Dean from his house in his mind, they would need stronger magic.

He shakes his head and gives a pitiful sigh “I cant believe this is happening again. I mean how many times does a guy have to lose his soul?”

Chad rolls his tongue and sits down next to him “I’m sure will find a way, don't worry Sam.”

Sam clears his throat and stands as Charlie finishes and turns to him “did it work?”

“I guess will see.”

He nods soundlessly and cracks his neck “this not how I thought this night would go...I thought I would be digging a grave for Ruby right now.”

“Oh we will be, just not tonight.”

“I swear to God when I get my hands on her I’m gonna rip her head off and then I’ll tear her apart.”

Charlie and Chad exchange glances “maybe you should rest...we still have school tomorrow.”

Sam look's up the stairs “I need to tell my mom so she dosen't try and invite him in again. Were lucky he didn't hurt her.”

“You think he would?”

“In this state? Anything is possible. He had no problem hurting me I’m sure my mom wouldn't pose a problem.”

Charlie frowns to herself and leans back against the couch “how did they get to him? I mean Dean knows what their up to so how did they do it?”

“Good question. One I intend on asking Ruby tomorrow night when I kick her sorry ass straight to hell.”

 

The next morning at school Sam walked in with dark circles under his eyes and usually tan skin was pale, his hair messy as he slugged his way through the double doors before plopping down in a chair.

Charlie shared a look with Chad before sliding a latte his way, knowing he would need it. He smiled weakly and took a gulp before nodding “what do we do?”

Bobby makes a face and leans against the table and rubs his temples “I did try to warn you before you went off parading in your uniform yesterday--”

“I get it ok? Your the almighty watcher full of wisdom, so give me some damn wisdom and quit with the guilt trip ok? I don't need that right now what I need is my watcher not some know it all asshole. My boyfriend, the love of my damn life, has lost his soul yet again because of some damn tramp and her sugar daddy. I need to know what I can do to make it right and kill the bastards.”

The library, as it should be, is silent. His friends duck their heads at his outburst and Bobby looks shocked, not that he should be. A year ago he was threatening the mans life if he didn't come up with some solution to...to kill Dean.

“Obviously we have to reverse it. It seems Dean is resisting them in their efforts to revive Lucifer which is a good thing. Without Dean’s help they cant open the last seal or they could...” Bobby trails off and looks down.

“Or they could what?”

The older man sighs before giving Sam a hard look “or they could use you to open to last seal.”

Sam blinks “me? How?”

“There are two ways to open to seal. Either with pure evil or pure innocence--”

Sam snorts “I’m hardly innocent--”

Bobby rolls his eyes at his teenage crass “not in that way...you are the emobidment of good Sam. You save people, you kill monsters, you hunt demons...with your blood spilt they can open the last seal.”

“When you say blood spilt you mean...”

“I mean they’ll kill you. And if they cant get Dean to cooperate then your next.”

Sam's brows raise as he gives a sarcastic smile “great...just another Tuesday then.”

“Sam this is serious--”

“You think I don't know that? I already died once I don't wanna do it again...tell me how to fix Dean.”

His watcher sits “That's the problem, I’m not sure. Last time it was simple it was ancient prophecy for Dean and now that its been reversed I'm not sure.”

“Great.” Sam closes his eyes and sighs “if he does this and we get his soul back he’ll never forgive himself...I cant let that happen.”

Chad nods and kicks his feet up “which means we gotta find a way to save the fucker and fast and make sure you don't get killed in the process.”

Sam's lips quirk and he shakes his head at his friends bluntness.

“Which means,” Bobby starts “you shouldn't patrol alone...tonight take them with you so you have backup.”

“What about Ruby? I was going to--”

“Not yet Sam, I’m certain she’ll come to you and when she does we need a plan.”

Sam growls and rolls his eyes “but I--”

“No Samuel if you go after her tonight, and I mean it when I say I will kick your ass.”

Sam’s eyes narrow as he stands and reaches for the stake in his bag and yanks it out and points it at the old man “you could try.”

Bobby stirs and steps back “I mean it Sam leave it alone for tonight at least till we have a plan.”

Sam scoffs and pushes away from the table and stomps out the door and heads to Trig with a headache and a chest filled with anger.

 

Sam paces the graveyard with clenched fists and a puckered face, his eyes peeled open and ready as his friends trail behind him quietly.

Chad finally clears his throat “so what did your mom say?”

Sam shakes his head “well she was a little pissed he tried to bring her into it but she was mostly sad for me I guess...she told me she was here for me.”

“That's it?”

Sam tosses a sad grin over his shoulder “I wasn't expecting a group hug or anything she’s never much liked my whole vampire business, not very supportive.”

Charlie hums and sucks in her cheeks and looks around, the chilly December air cooling all of them “it’s quiet tonight...”

Sam's eyes narrow in suspicion “your right...” he blinks steadily and hops up on a headstone and looks down at the fresh dirt “he should be rising.” Sam shakes his head and stands to his full height on the stone and looks around before holding his hand out “hand me the shovel.”

Charlie passes it over and Sam does a front flip off the stone and starts digging, Chad stepping in to help. Once they get to the casket Sam lifts it up and they look down at the empty plush insides.

“Son of a bitch,” he hurls the shovel and shakes his head.

“Maybe he rose early?”

“No it cant be...they always rise at the time they were killed which means someone must have dug him up...I bet that someone is Ruby and Crowley.”

Charlie bites her lip and holds up her hand “bad thought...what if Dean dug him up.”

Sam whirls around with bewildered eyes, his hair whipping at his face “Dean? What the hell would Dean do with a vamp? He hates working with others the only reason he tolerates you two is cause of me.”

“Sure but this isn't Dean anymore Sam this is Knight of Hell Dean which means he thinks like a vamp and a demon now. What if he’s coming after you? Or them? What if he’s building an army?”


	4. Secret's

He hadn't wanted to but somehow he ended right back up at Deans place, hoping the man was there and hadn't abandoned it.

The door had been replaced and Sam smirked to himself as he kicked it down yet again and marched inside his eyes finding Dean instantly as the man walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel “hello lover.”

Dean’s eyes cut to the door and he scowls “I just fixed that--”

“And I just broke it...I have a question and it needs answering.”

Dean rolls his eyes and whips his towel off, dropping it to the floor and standing in front of Sam stark naked, water dripping down his chest. 

Sam gulps and turns his head he knows if he dosen’t this might end badly and the last thing he needs is to be turned on when he’s trying to interrogate his boyfriend.

Dean chuckles and walks to his room and tugs on some boxers “better Mother Theresa? When did you get so skimpish?”

“When you lost your soul and turned into the root of all evil. Now my turn, tell me why the vamp I was after was dug up before he was set to rise.”

Dean shrugs and cuts him a wicked smirk “how should I know?”

Sam’s nose twitches in annoyance “cause my friends seem to think you had something to do with it.”

“Ah do they? Good for them, I don't give a fuck.”

Sam leans down and pulls his stake from his boot and holds it level “don't test me Dean right now I don't have the patience give me an answer.”

Dean bites his lip as he looks Sam up and down “you really know how to turn a man on...wanna have a quick go? It’ll be our little secret.”

Sam snarls “shut up, I don't wanna do anything with you.”

Dean smiles darkly and steps quickly and suddenly he’s right in Sam’s face making the boy gasp as a rough hand grips his wrist and holds tight “not what you said the other night.”

Sam grunt's and tries to tug his arm back “funny I specifically remember you doing the begging...oh come on Sammy just let me fuck you, I'll make it good,” Sam mocks his deep voice and Dean growls and yanks him closer till their chests are pressed together.

“Don't mock me Sammy remember what I said? don't try and play the game better than me, you’ll lose.”

Sam looks down and flicks his mischievous eyes back up before lifting his boot covered foot and stomping it down on Dean’s, his leg coming up to knock Dean’s hand away allowing him to shove the stake deep into the mans neck.

The hybrid howls in pain and scrambles away from Sam letting him suck in a large gulp of air and stumble back, watching as Dean falls to the ground and roughly pulls the stake out and tosses it away, his eyes menacing.

Sam watches as the wound, red and gushing, closes up and Dean slides his eyes over to lock on Sam and a sinister snicker leaves his lips but it still sends Sam’s belly in a flurry. “Your not going to survive this war.”

He lets that settle and nods his head slowly before clicking his tongue and looks back up at Dean with a shrug “if I were concerned about that, I would have stopped years ago.”

With that he turns on his heel and starts for the door, listening as Dean stands behind him “your not going to stop me! I wont let you.”

Sam pauses by the door and looks over his shoulder, his eyes hard and set and his tone determined “I will and I can. Just watch me.”

 

“Alright gang I need answers fast!”

Sam bursts through the library door, his friends already waiting and he dreads the day he cant do this anymore.

He trips over his foot and stumbles “oh my God...we graduate in 5 months.”

Charlie smiles in amusement “yeah, where have you been?”

And suddenly it hits him, hits him so hard the breath knocks right out of him like Johnny West, linebacker, came and knocked him right to the ground. He shakes his head and waves his hands and jumps “no don't you get it? We graduate in 5 months...army, Dean, Crowley...oh my God. Graduation.”

Charlie gasps and shoots up “oh my God!”

Sam points “I know!”

Chad scratches his head “I don't get it.”

Annoyed huffs leave the other teenagers “their going to attack at graduation, both of them.”

“Ohhh...oh my God!”

They throw their hands up in the air and Sam sits “problem is I cant see them working together which means the other two dimwits will probably be coming for me and so will Dean...wow happy graduation to me.”

Bobby slams a bottle of scotch down and the three teens look at him with apprehensive eyes “you ok there Bobby?”

The man sighs “it seems a new prophecy has arose for you Sam, one your not going to like.”

“I didn't like the last one.”

The man rolls his eyes “then this one will really set you off,” he sits down and opens a book “this was sent to me from the council.” He clears his throat and reads “The world had burned; and a boy was born from the ashes, breathing his fire and torching its monsters to the ground.”

Sam blinks and he looks to his friends who seem just as confused “ok...what does it mean?”

“I don't know yet...but it sounds like reincarnation.”

Sam's eyes go wide and he shoots up “that sounds like dying! I cant die again I mean when you said it the other day I thought nah I'll be fine those asshole wont hurt me but now its in a prophecy?”

“Sam were not sure--”

“Oh cut the shit Bobby you know That's what it means! My destiny is to die what kind of bullshit is that? Everything I do, all the people I save and That's it? I get to die?”

He looks around the room with his mouth hanging open, his eyes in shock as he meets the faces of his gang “I’m about to graduate...I've gotten into college by some miracle with my school record, I finally was in love...this isn't fair. didn't I already do this once?”

“Sam will figure it out ok? don't panic.”

A mocking snort leaves his lips and he backs away “what else does it mean?”

Bobby rubs his temples and sighs “it mentions fire...maybe Lucifer? Like I said I’m not sure.”

“Then I’m going to find out someone who is sure.”

“What does that mean?”

Sam pauses and gives him a hard look “it means I’m gonna go kick Ruby’s ass.”

 

He waited till nightfall before making his way to her new shabby apartment Crowley had secured for her. The lights were on in the building and to risk not getting questioned by night security he decided to climb up the fire escape.

He reached in is bag for his mallet and gripped it tight as he smashed the window, not opting for quiet as he wanted to make an entrance. 

He stepped inside slowly and shook his hair as he looked around the posh apartment with a scowl before ducking as a book came flying his way. He turned quickly to see Ruby standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a robe with her dark brow raised “Samuel what an unpleasant surprise.”

Sam smirks as he rises and dusts his shirt off “I could say the same to you but I didn't come to exchange sarcastic comments. I’m here to ask about the prophecy.”

She smiles sinisterly as she strides in front of him, her robe swaying and her eyes dark “ah you mean your fate?”

“Fate my ass I think you know me well enough to know once I decide to change something I'm gonna see it through. Now spill it.”

Ruby glares at him and takes a couple steps closer and he shuffles back, his hand still clutching the mallet, swinging it between his fingers and she smirks. “I think we both know its true Sam, isn't that why your here? To hear about your upcoming death?”

Sam’s eyes narrow and his grip tightens “no I’m here to beat the shit out of you for taking my boyfriends soul.”

She laughs and shakes her head “ah yes Dean, the Knight of Hell, the blood sucking hybrid. No hard feelings honey but we had to try but it seems even without a soul Dean is still...impotent.”

Sam growls lowly in his throat and inches forward “so now what?”

Ruby slides her dark eyes up and slips her robe off and cracks her neck “now...I kick your ass.”

As she runs for him he dodges to the left and brings his mallet down hard on her back making her cry out and kick her leg up, knocking the tool from his hand before kicking him in the jaw. As he falls to the ground she leaps and as he sees her coming he kicks his legs up stopping her and sends her flying over his head letting him jump back up.

He twirls on his heel and reaches for a vase sitting on the table and hurls it at the other slayer but it misses as she reaches for a knife and stalks to him.

He leans back and dodges her blows and grabs her wrist tight and bends making her cry out as he twists before head butting her making her stumble back allowing him time to deck her in the face.

He looks around and runs over and jumps on the couch and leaps over it coming to stand on the other side of the coffee table and her on the other.

Ruby leers “you know Sammy you put up a good fight but I think we both know its useless. It dosen't matter if you win tonight or tomorrow but soon I’m gonna make you bleed and Lucifer will rise again and your beloved Sunny-dale will be nothing but a ghost town. And your friends? Well lets hope they have a good pain tolerance.”

Sam hisses as he steps on the table and throws himself on her knocking her to the ground as he sits on top of her and brings his fists down repeatedly before yanking her hair and slamming her head down on the floor.

He can see her eyes blurring, her pupils growing and he knows he can end it right here, if he ever wanted to. And just as he thinks about her arm reaches up to grab his neck and he grabs her elbow and snaps it.

A loud screech leaves her lips and he can hear people stirring outside the door and he huffs and looks down at her “this isn't over bitch,” with that he grabs a hard book That's lying on the floor from where he knocked it over and slams it down on her head before turning and jumping out the window.


	5. Night Moves

Sam sits on his floor and stares at his weapon trunk. A part of him wants to walk right into Dean’s apartment and end this whole thing, tired of being hurt and torn apart. And the other part of him wants to run away from it all and never look back.

But he knows he cant.

It wouldn't matter where he went they would always find him. He could never escape.

He sighs and turns to look out the window into the darkness and wonders if Dean is out there, watching him like before. He still dosen't understand how they got the jump on him. He frowns and looks down at the carpet. It must have been after he left, maybe he was distracted?

Was it his fault?

He shakes his head and stands and picks up his stake and tucks it in his back pocket as he climbs down his window and lands gracefully. He needs to clear his head and what better way to do that then to kill some vamps?

He makes it to the graveyard and looks around with pursed lips and tucks his stake in his back pocket as he wanders through the stone covered lot, his eyes peeled open for any signs of risers.

He huffs and crosses his arms as he leans against a headstone and shakes his head. It figures his only stress reliever would still be knocked out dead. He looks around again, praying someone, anyone would pop up.

When they don't he yanks out his phone and dials Chad’s number “hey whats up?”

“Ah you know man--”

“So nothing?”

“Pretty much.”

Sam chuckles and stands “wanna head to The Spot? I need something to do and dancing sounds like a good distraction.”

“Sure man I’ll call Charlie and will meet you there in an hour.”

Sam hangs up the phone and narrows his eyes down at the grave and sends one good stomp before exiting the graveyard, unaware of the dark eyes following him.

 

When he gets to the club his friends are outside waiting on him and they grin when they spot him “man we haven't been here in forever.”

Sam smiles as they walk inside and head for their usual table”I know I just needed a good distraction, Dean’s been haunting my thoughts all night and I cant take it anymore.”

Charlie smiles sympathetically and pats his hand “is there anything I can do?”

“Turn back time?” he offers with a sad smile before turning to look at Chad who taps him on the shoulder.

“Want a drink?”

Sam purses his lips and looks over at the bar “just a Roy Rogers thanks.”

Chad nods and heads off for the bar where he pulls out his fake ID to purchase his own drink as he takes Sam’s in hand. When he comes back he’s chugging his beer and handing off Jared's coke and grenadine, a chuckle leaving him as he chews on his cherry and watches Chad.

As the music grows louder and a heavy beat pumps through the club Sam stands and waves his friends over to the dance floor and they follow.

He closes his eyes and moves his hips along to the music and for the first time in days allows himself to get lost in the sea of the crowd and the hum of the beat. He isn't sure when he’s going to fill this free again and he’s going to take advantage of it while he can.

He flips his head, his hair swishing around, and closes his eyes as the music changes into something with a softer beat and pauses as rough hands grip his hips tight, rings sliding along his skin.

He gasps as he flashes back to the very first time he met Dean and knows he dosen't have to turn around to see his vampire lover behind him.

Plump lips trail wetly along his cheek and tilt his head to the side “hello lover.”

Sam gulps and looks around and finds his friends in the crowd, completely unaware of whats happening and looks down as Dean’s hand moves lower “I wouldn't if I were you I think you know better than anymore what will happen if you keep moving your hand.”

Dean chuckles deeply sending shivers down his spine as his hand shoves at his stomach pushing him closer “and I think your all talk after all I know you like it rough.”

Sam hisses and turns in his hold, his hand reaching to slap the smirk off Dean’s face but pauses as its gripped in a tight fist and the smirk grows “haven't we been here before?”

Sam’s lip trembles as he rolls his eyes up to give Dean a fury filled look “let go of me Dean, right now.”

“Or what?”

Sam sucks his cheeks in and closes his eyes before slamming his foot down on Dean’s and smashing his head forward knocking Dean back and allowing him to get free. “Or I’ll knock you the hell out.”

Dean looks up from where he’s bent over rubbing his head and gives him a biting grin “oh baby I’ve missed you, I’ve been so lonely without.”

“Go home Dean now's not the time.”

A dark chuckle has him backing up but not quick enough as out of nowhere the man is right in his face, strobe lights bouncing off green eyes “your right darlin its not the time, not yet at least but that dosen't mean we cant have some fun. What do you say? Wanna head back to my place? I promise I wont tell.”

Sam scowls and shoves him back “get out of here Dean don't make me tell you again.”

Dean shivers mockingly “ooh I’m scared what are you gonna do? Stake me?”

“I think you know I have the tool I need, that knife is still in my possession after all don't make me use it.”

Deans smile drops and his lips twist in anger “don't threaten me doll-face we both know you cant use it, wont use it. You wont kill me.”

“I’ll do what I have to this time, no second chances.”

The vampire growls, his lips curling and his teeth shining as he backs away and vanishes in the crowd of sweaty bodies and Sam lets out a deep breath as he turns to find his friends and get the hell home.


	6. What Goes Around

When Sam gets to school the next morning his eyes are red, his face is pale, and he feels like he might throw up. When he kicks the door open its with much less enthusiasm.

“Whats wrong?”

Sam plops down in a chair and props his feet up on the table before rolling his head back to look at Bobby “I saw Dean last night, he paid me a little visit at the club. Seems my stalker is back.”

Bobby shakes his head “did he do anything?”

“Besides threaten and grope me? No. But he wanted to. He didn't say anything but I think something is going on. I cant deal with him and Ruby, and Crowley at the same-time especially if their all planning on doing something the same fucking day. You only graduate once you know.”

Chad scoffs “if that Twilight motherfucker ruins our graduation I’ll rip his damn head off. I’m surprised I’m even graduating ain't no way that undead freak is ruining it.”

Sam rolls his eyes and groans as he tilts his head back and scrubs his face “this is bullshit, this whole thing is bullshit. I didn't ask for any of this...I don't understand why this keeps happening. Is it to much for me to be happy?”

Charlie frowns and reaches her hand over but Sam shoots up from his chair and looks down at his gang with wide eyes “I’m scared. I’m scared that I’m gonna let my guard down and for even a second the whole world is gonna crash down around me. And I don't think I can survive that. I’m scared this prophecy is going to come true and then what? I don't wanna die again.”

His friends stand and crowd around him “your not going to die Sam. Were not gonna let that happen, she wont touch you and neither will Dean.”

Sam blinks as they pull him into a group hug and when he lifts his head and looks at his watcher he can see the despair in his eyes.

 

He knows their wearing thin, they only have so many options and unfortunately beating the shit out of Ruby would only do so much. 

He had to stop Crowley, had to rip Ruby apart, and somehow try and save Dean and if he couldn't do that well...he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Crowley was his first stop. 

He knew he could take care of Ruby at anytime but he also knew getting rid of Crowley first would put him at an advantage. Without him she would be lost and he’d rip her apart that way.

But how do you find a demons weak spot?

You start with his mother.

They had searched and searched for days before Bobby finally came across a book that held usable information on the King of Hell. He was apparently born sometime around the 1600s and his mother, Rowena, was a dark witch and still kicking.

Rowena didn't care much about her son that much was clear. She sold him numerous times, cast spells on him to build up her magic, starved him, and locked him away in the cellar. She didn't seem like a very good mother.

But Sam didn't care much about that. If she could help them that was all that mattered.

She bounced from place to place, wrecking havoc and never staying long so finding her was tricky. Sam had managed to track her down in LA and Bobby sent some people he knew to bind her and bring her back here.

It was 3 in the morning and he had just crawled out of bed, was still in his sweats and hoodie when he drove, blearily, over to Bobby’s house and down to his panic room (that Sam planned on using very soon).

She was not what he expected.

She had fiery red hair that hung down to her waist. Alabaster skin, bright eyes, dark red lips. She was short and spoke with a Scottish accent.

When he entered the room her eyes snapped up to him and she looked him up and down before smirking “you must be the slayer.”

“You must be the witch.”

Her smile grew and she jangled her chains “I’ll talk, but only to you.”

Sam nodded his head and waved is friends from the room and leaned against the wall “your not easy to find.”

“But you did it, didn't you?”

Sam smiles “I guess so...I need your help.”

Rowena chuckles darkly and scoots back on the cot “yes dear I figured as much. And what is it exactly you need?”

“To kill your son.”

Her eyes widen in surprise and her red lips drop open revealing white teeth “Fergus?”

Sam snorts in amusement and crosses his arms “oh my God is that is real name? That's hilarious...Fergus. No wonder he became a demon.”

The witch looks down, her black nails tapping against the chains “a demon...I haven't seen him in centuries.”

“Well Crowley, Fergus, is the King of Hell now and he’s teamed up with this stupid bitch named Ruby and their causing me some serious problems. Your son is trying to resurrect Lucifer and to top it off my boyfriend has lost his soul again and now he’s trying to kill me to, plus I’m trying to survive high school. So I could use your help.”

Rowena's thin brows shot up before falling down into shock “Lucifer? Oh no that cant happen.”

“I would think you’d be happy about that.”

The witch stands and tries to move forward but the chains knock her back and she growls in frustration “you don't understand! If Lucifer is risen the world will end, the apocalypse will start and the horsemen will rise. This world will lay in ruins.”

Sam's face drops, his eyes narrow and he can feel dread growing in his belly. He huffs, his bangs blowing up and sighs “great...must be Tuesday.”

Rowena stands, her dark blue dress flowing around her as she looks him up and down, her hands coming up to feel the air in front of her and she stills “death becomes you.”

Sam drops his eyes “yes, I know.”

“Your prophecy, as a slayer death is inevitable. You’ve died once yes?”

“How do you--”

She scoffs and waves her hand “please Sam we’ve all heard of you. The youngest slayer in a century, the hunter, the rebel, the vampire lover. Dean’s lost his soul again yes? No doubt because of my son and this Ruby girl? I’ve heard of Dean, he’s very dangerous Samuel. You must remember just because you helped him the first time does not mean it will be the same this time. Your under different circumstances. You have a hard choice to make.”

Sam blinks and turns his body to face the door as tears sting his eyes and he takes a deep breath and calms himself “I’ll do what I have to.”

When he walks out of the panic room he feels like he’s being weighed down, like everything wrong in his life, everything That's going on just crashed down on him and he feels like he might fall.

He stumbles his way upstairs and shoves past his friends and locks himself in the bathroom and leans on the sink and closes his eyes. Panic is bubbling up inside him at high speed, his skin feels like its on fire and he can feel the tears pouring down his cheeks and his breathing quickens. 

He looks up, his lashes are clumped with tears, his face is red and streaked, and his hair is sticking to his forehead. 

“What a mess,” he mumbles before he crashes to the ground.


	7. Revenge is best served dead

When Sam wakes he’s laying on a lumpy couch and his head is pounding, he can hear whispered voices hushing around him.

“Sam? You waking up?”

Sam groans and blinks his eyes open and looks up to see his friends and Bobby gathered around him. He sits up carefully and reaches for his head “what happened?”

“That's a good question,” Bobby says.

Sam frowns and turns to Charlie who sighs and gives him a worried look “we heard a crash in the bathroom and Bobby had to pick the lock, you were on the ground and it looks like you hit your head...what happened?”

Sam gulps and turns his head before getting up “I have to go, its already six mom’s probably freaking out--”

“Sam you cant keep this bottled up your gonna crash--”

Charlie shoves Chad behind her and steps forward just as Sam reaches the door “if you would just tell us how you feel we could--”

Sam whirls around on his heel, his face red and his eyes full of angry tears “fine! You want to know how I feel? I’m terrified! I’m scared that I cant do this. I’m scared that I’m gonna fail, that I’m gonna have to kill Dean or that he’ll kill me. I’m scared because I think I’m going to die, I don't think I’m gonna make it through this.” Sam sobs and closes his eyes “I have to go.”

He drops his arms and rushes from the house and hops in his jeep and tries to speed off but his foot hits the break hard and he jerks forward as tears blur his vision and a loud sob escapes him and he clutches the wheel as he cries.

This is not the senior year he imagined.

 

He skips school that day, feigns sick to his mother and with a pale face and clammy skin it isn't hard to get her to approve. His mother spends the day home with him and feeds him tomato soup and crackers and flushes him with ginger ale and water. He spends the day sleeping on and off and crying when he’s awake. Last year when this happened, when he fixed Dean he never imagined they would be here again. He thought their problems were finally over but he should have known when Ruby blew into town she would stir up trouble. 

He was gonna kill her.

That night long after his mother was asleep he climbed out of bed, showered and dressed in dark skinny jeans, a light pink shirt, and a blue jean jacket his stake tucked in the back of his pants. 

He paused briefly by his weapon trunk and slowly bent down on his knees and slid it open. 

The bone like knife was staring up at him, gleaming in the moonlight, the rough spine taunting him. He reached in and grabbed it and slammed the trunk closed. If he was gonna have to use it he might as well practice. 

When he got to the cemetery the grounds were quiet and bare. He tucked the knife in his pockets and folded his arms as he walked through the rows of headstones, his eyes open and scanning for movement. 

He skidded to a halt as he came to an empty grave, the casket wide open and the interior ripped to shreds. He frowned to himself and looked around the area but couldn't find anything. 

He clenched his fists by his side and shook his head, his jaw tensing. There was no mistaking now someone was digging up the vamps before Sam could get to them and was taking them somewhere. But for what?

He considered breaking down Dean’s door again but he wasn't in the mood to see the man right now. After the incident last year Sam told Dean he had gotten rid of the knife but had kept it close in case either one of them ever needed to use it. Sam isn't stupid he knows Dean gets his power from the knife whenever he uses it. And just like last time he had to keep it from him.

No this time he was going after Ruby.

It wasn't hard to find the crooked slayer she had the tendency to hang out closer to the city near the dive bars. He spotted her inside at the bar dressed in leather and smirking as she leaned across the messy bar as she made her move on the bartender. 

Sam rolled his eyes and backed away and leaned against the wall as he waited for her to come out.

When she stumbled out an hour later she was alone and he leered as he crept behind her. It took her about 20 minutes before she paused in the dark alley and turned around to face him, tripping as she did so.

She made a face, her lips twisting as she looked him over “well if it isn't little Sammy boy does your mama know your out past bed time?”

Sam snorts and takes a step closer “what she dosen't know wont hurt her.”

Ruby hums and cocks her head and pauses as her eyes lock on the knife clutched in his hand and slides her wide dark eyes back up to him “where did you get that?”

Sam smirks darkly and holds the knife up and tilts it “oh this? I’ve had it for while now, found it last year when I thought I was gonna kill Dean looks like its gonna come in handy huh?”

Ruby narrows her eyes and backs up “we both know your to weak to kill me, to self righteous you don't have the guts.”

Sam purses his lips and moves closer, his eyes gleaming in the night “you see maybe a couple months ago that would have been true but you’ve threatened everything I love, you’ve taken things from me. My moral code is on vacation right now.”

Ruby watches him for a second longer before she turns and high tails it down the alley way and Sam runs after her in the night. She hops on top of a dumpster and jumps up and throws herself on top of the roof of the public library and Sam hurls after her.

She turns back to look at him and snarls before jumping over to the nearest building. Sam stops and looks down between the two buildings before backing up and leaping. She hasn't looked back for a bit so Sam decides to get the jump on her and runs to the left behind the chimney and sneaks up.

She stops and turns, her dark eyes scanning trying to find him and Sam watches as she backs up to the edge of the roof and he leaps out and grabs her shoulder and twists her arm back making her cry out her other hand reaching up the grab him when she stills.

He watches with pleasure as she gasps, a broken wet sound and looks down to see the knife sticking out of her stomach before sliding those evil eyes back up to him.

Sam smirks and digs the knife in deeper before yanking it out making her eyes widen “looks like I have the guts after all.” with that he gives her one last deadly smile before he reaches out and pushes her.


	8. One Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I know this has been a long time coming and I am so sorry it took me so long! I will be finishing this up before I start posting any new stories so don't worry this will be finished. I try not to leave work in progresses to long even though this and King Jensen have been taking awhile and honestly I lost my inspiration on them. After this I will try to finish King Jensen as well.

When Sam walks into school the next morning he tosses the now dried bloody knife down on the table making his friends startle and look up at him with wide, curious eyes. Sam’s face hardens and he sucks his cheeks in as he looks down at Bobby “shes dead.”

Bobby blinks and looks back down at the knife “you killed her?”

Sam raises a challenging brow “someone had to did you think I was gonna let that bitch live after what she did? Shes only the first stop in my quest for revenge.”

“What do you--”

“I mean she was only the first on my list. There’s a small chance that I’m going to have to kill Dean, the man I love and if that's the case I’m taking them all down with me.”

With that he turns on his heel and strides through the door, his face hardening as it slams behind him. 

 

He knows he should patrol tonight but he cant. He locks himself in his room, tells his mom he isn't feeling well and skips dinner, and huddles his way under his blankets with his laptop open and Netflix shining under his sheets.

He binge watches Friends up to season 5 and when his eyes start getting heavy and the screen becomes blurry he slams his computer shut and roughly sits it on the ground and falls back on his bed with a huff.

He rolls over to check his phone and groans when he sees the time is only 9 o’clock and and flops on his back to stare at the ceiling. His fingers twitch on his sheets and he wraps them up in his hand as he blinks, his eyes growing tired and he finally gives into the fitful sleep.

He wakes maybe not two hours later to a loud noise that sounds like a loud thump that makes him shoot up, his reflexes sharp, and reaches for the stake under his pillow and holds it up by his head.

He frowns as he peers through the dark and carefully pulls the sheets back and climbs out of bed, his feet quiet on the soft carpet, checks to make sure his door is still locked, and creeps over to the window.

He presses his face to the glass and peers down and dosen't see anything on the sidewalk so he moves his head around to scope out the area. When he dosen't see anything he scowls and steps back, his shoulders dropping out of the tense stance.

With a sigh he turns around to go back to bed when the noise sounds again and he whirls back around to the window with wide eyes and pauses.

Grinning wickedly outside the window is Dean, his eyes dark and full of mischief as he stares at Sam through the glass his finger tapping loudly. “Let me in lover boy.”

Sam’s eyes narrow and his lip curls up “in your dreams...get lost Dean I don't have time for you tonight.”

Dean’s smile grows and he presses his calloused hands to the glass “someones in a mood...I thought you would feel satisfied after gutting that bitch Ruby.”

Sam turns his back and tucks his stake back under his pillow and takes a deep breath and walks over to the window to shut the curtain and Dean clicks his tongue and holds up a finger.

“Not so fast pet were not done yet.”

Sam raises a brow “no? Well you might not be done but I am. I’m over your games Dean, have been for a while now.”

Dean chuckles, his eyes rolling and sliding over to Sam with a glint “Sam you can act big and bad all you want but we both know I’m the alpha in this relationship.”

“What relationship? You made sure to butcher that when you lost your soul...there's nothing between us, not anymore.”

Dean’s smile drops and his eyes narrow into thin slits making them all the more darker “I would watch your tongue baby you might just loose it.”

Sam clenches his teeth and bawls his fists “are you the one digging up the vamps Dean? I’ve been patrolling night after night and their up from the graves before their killing time...what are you planning?”

Dean gasps “me? What would I do with a bunch of bloodsuckers? I don't need no army baby-doll I’m enough.”

Sam scowls and slams his hands on the window “I don't know what your up to Dean but it ends now. Your nothing but a monster, I love you but we both know I cant save you, not this time and we both know what option I have left.”

With his cheeks sucked in Dean laughs “please you cant kill me lover you never could.”

Sam shrugs and gives him a smirk “I’ve grown up a lot Dean I’ll bare my fangs if you will yours. I’m the slayer Dean, a year ago sure I didn't have it in me, maybe because I’ve never really been in love before and I do love you, more than anything. But my job is to protect and I’ll do what I have to do. No matter what it takes.”

With that he steps back, grabs his curtains and slams them shut ignoring Dean’s protests and climbs back into bed, his eyes locked on his window like he’s afraid the hybrid will crawl right through and knowing Dean he just might despite the spell on his house.

He stays awake the rest of the night watching as Dean paces outside his window for more than an hour before growling and jumping off the ledge. When the sun comes up he’s awake for it. His eyes are swollen and his body is exhausted as he climbs out of bed and starts getting ready for school.

He pulls his curtain open and peeks around outside and starts to turn when he spots a note on the glass.

He yanks the paper off and reads over it anger filling him up as he scans over the words. 

“This isn't over Sam, will see who wins in the end baby. You have no idea who your dealing with. Till next time pet.”

He scoffs and tosses the paper over his shoulder and shakes his head before slamming the curtains shut.

 

When he arrives at school he does so with a grimace on his face, shooting daggers at anyone that bumps him or so much as glances at him. He is halfway to his locker when someone risks their life and hip checks him from the side making him stumble and his books fall to the ground. 

He growls under his breath and bends down to pick them up and looks around quickly for the guilty party and when he sees none he promises to find them later. Today is not the day. 

“Sam?”

He sighs and turns his head and sees his friends standing next to him with confused faces “are you ok? You look like your ready to kill someone.”

He stands and narrows his eyes and turns on his heel “how did you guess.”

Chad and Charlie share a look as they hurry after him “rough night?”

“Oh you could say that. Rough weeks would be more like it. I swear to God if Dean comes to my house one more time after dark I will hang myself. Its like he does it on purpose, which I’m sure he does. Asshole.”

“He came again last night? What is he playing at?”

Sam rolls his eyes and throws his bag down as he gets to homeroom and drums his nails on the wooden desk so hard his fingers ache “I don't know but next time he might find himself with an axe in the back. He’s driving me crazy! And when I try to ask him about the vamps he shuts me down, makes some sarcastic remark I wish I could just get this over with.”

“Maybe you should see Rowena again? Shes still locked in bobby’s panic room”

Sam sighs and leans back in his chair “I wish someone would just attack already and get it over with, the suspense is killing me.”

Charlie gives him a sympathetic smile “hey why don't we have a movie night? We can have it at my place and binge watched scary movies and gorge on junk food.”

Sam smiles “sounds great, I could use a break from all this shit. Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

 

Later that night Sam packs a bag to spend the night at Charlies and fully intends on blocking any slayer duties from his mind. At least for 24 hours. He waves bye to his mother and starts out to wait at the curb for Chad to pick him up.

He drops his bag and folds his arms as he looks around the neighborhood and rolls his eyes. Of course he’s late.

He pulls out his phone to call when a rustle sounds to his left and his head snaps around to peer at the bushes over at the neighbors house. Sam squints his eyes and takes a step closer as the bush moves and the leaves break apart. He looks back at his house and sees his mom in the kitchen pouring a glass of wine. He makes sure to scan the area around him as he approaches the bush and holds his hands out and breaks it apart.

Sam frowns there's nothing there. He makes a face and pulls back and scoffs to himself “great now on top of everything I’m loosing my damn mind.” he shakes his head and turns to go back to the corner and freezes.

Standing next to his bag is Dean wearing a smirk on his face as he wiggles his brows and holds up a pair of tight briefs from his bag “going somewhere lover?”

Sam growls under his breath,marches over and snatches them and quickly stuffs them inside “what the hell is your problem?” he yells as he shoves Dean back harshly, making the hybrid stumble with a chuckle.

“Whats wrong pet? You used to like when I played with your undies.”

Sam blushes and curls up his lip in a snarl “and I told you. That's over, you made sure of it. All you are now is a demon...one I’m going to kill.”

Dean’s eyes go dark and his jaw tenses as he works the muscle and cocks his head to the side, his gaze harsh and cold “you don't have it in you, you cant kill me, you couldn't before and you wont now. We both know it so why play these games?”

Sam sighs and bends down and picks his bag up and throws it over his shoulder and gives Dean a look and feels something cold run up his veins “were all killers. We’ve all killed parts of ourselves to survive, me more than others. We’ve all got blood on our hands, something, somewhere had to die so we could stay alive.” Sam looks down as he takes a step closer to Dean till their breaths mingle and he slides his eyes back up “If I could kill Ruby and not feel a single thing then I can kill you to. It might hurt, it might break me, it might be what finally throws me over the edge, or it might do nothing. But either way if it comes down to it I will do what I have to, to save this town. Even if it means sacrificing you...or even me.”

Sam gives him a sad smile and backs away back into his house. Screw movie night he dosen't need it this bad.

“You see Dean were all going to die some sooner than others. Hell I might be dead next week and you wont have to worry about it, got some people plotting that out for me. Your not the only one after me Dean and your certainly not the first. So I’ll deal. But will you?”

With that he takes a step back inside his house, gives Dean a sarcastic smile, and slams the door in the stunned hybrids face.


	9. Disaster in the Making

He had debated on just staying in bed and not going to school. He was a good faker, if he tried hard enough his mom would believe him and he wouldn't have to leave his room, which means he wouldn't see his friends, and he wouldn't have to explain why he didn't go Friday night.

He had spent all weekend locked away in his room, ignoring phone calls and not patrolling. He figured his mom thought he was working through his heart break and needed to be left alone. 

Which wasn't wrong.

When his mom knocked on his door at 6:30 Monday morning he really wanted to ignore it and roll over and wait for her to come in on the second round of knocks and ask whats wrong. 

Instead he huffed and threw his covers back and sluggishly drug himself out of his comfy bed and into the bathroom to get ready.

It wasn't great but he didn't care.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a Sunny U sweatshirt and ruffled his hair with his fingers, it was good enough for him.

Seemed he didn't need to fake it. When he got downstairs his mom paused, her coffee cup half way to her mouth, and asked what was wrong.

He gave her a long look, grabbed a banana and left.

What wasn't wrong?

His boyfriend lost his soul and wanted to kill him, he was supposed to be working on his senior project, he had the King of Hell after him, and he was also probably going to die sometime soon.

With that thought he paused on the sidewalk, frowned as he thought to himself, and then turned on his heel and headed down the street on the long walk outside of town to Bobby’s house. 

When he got there he stepped behind the mailbox and made sure the mans pick up truck wasn't there before he crept up on the old porch and picked the locked and let himself in. He pushes the old, wooden door open and steps inside and looks around at the outdated furniture and drops his bag down and makes his way downstairs and to the panic room.

He takes a deep breath and turns the dial and pushes it open to see Rowena sitting on the small cot, still chained, her eyes already on him. Like she had been expecting him.

“Hello deary.”

Sam steps forward “I need you to tell me more about the prophecy.”

“What would you like to know?”

Sam gulps and closes his eyes and takes a deep breath “am I going to die? I know you know, I know you can see it so tell me.”

The red headed witch stares at him, her eyes hard and unmoving as they focus and don't blink. Sam shivers as something washes over him and the witch breaks her gaze, her lips thinning.

“Yes.”

Sam lets out a shaky breath and feels something cold wrap around him and squeeze, like he’s stuck in a blizzard and he cant get out. He scoffs and shakes his head “this isn't fair...I save the world, I help people, I kill the bad things so how is it fair that I have to die?”

Rowena leans forward, her chains rattling as she gives him a firm look, her dark eyes glowing “you are a terribly real thing in a terribly false world, and that, I believe, is why you are in so much pain. You do so many things here Samuel, the world is not ready for you. You do greatness but you could also do horrible, wonderful things.”

Sam blinks, a tear falling from his eye “so whats the use? Their gonna win right? If they kill me that means they must, Lucifer gets to me and opens the seal or Dean kills me one right? So why not give up now?”

Quickly the woman stands and gives him a hard look, her hair blowing as false wind blows down the stairs and whips through her hair “spit your blood and bare your teeth; go down a savage, go down fighting. Do not let them beat you, do not let them win.”

Sam throws his hands in the air “how am I supposed to do that? I’m going to die Rowena someone wins.”

The woman pauses and turns her head, her eyes straying “we could let them think that...”

Sam raises a brow “what your plan?”

 

Later that night they all gather in Bobby’s panic room and listen as Rowena fills the group in.

Charlie stands, her face twisted “your telling me the only way to win is to kill Sam first? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Yeah,” Chad stands “I’m not killing my best friend aren't we supposed to be saving him?”

Sam sighs “we are...listen you guys I know it sucks but this is my destiny. Yes my blood can open the seal but with Rowena's help it could also close it and send Lucifer back to his cage, should he rise.”

“And how do we do that?”

Sam waves his hand over to Rowena and the witch stands “there's a spell. After Sam has...passed we would reverse it.”

“Reverse it?”

She raises a brow “resurrect him? But there's a time limit. The spell has to be read and performed no more than a minute after his death any longer and there's no coming back. If he rises he would be different.”

Chad frowns “different how?”

“Stronger than now, special. Its hard to say exactly all that matters is he would be alive.”

Sam nods “its the only way..but we cant let Dean find out he might ruin the whole thing.”

Charlie shakes her head “so what? One of us has to kill him? I cant do that.”

Rowena shrugs “I can.”

Sam throws her a withering gaze “well honestly if my guess is right it wont be any of you, if I’m destined to die I’m thinking its either Dean or Crowley. And I’m hoping Crowley.”

“So are you still hoping to save Dean?”

They all turn toward him and he looks down “I’m not sure whats happening anymore. I don't know whose making the vamps rise, I don't know what Dean wants, and I don't know when this will happen. All I know is you all have to be ready.”

Sam rises “I have made the obscene decision to do something unthinkable for the sake of survival. I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this. If I had it my way I would be with Dean watching some stupid movie and listen to him spoil the whole thing but I don't get that. I should have known better.”

With that he nods to himself and bends down and grabs his bag, gives his friends a salute and heads out for patrol leaving his friends watching him. Charlies eyes water and she sniffs “how does he do that? Just shrug it off like that.”

Bobby sighs and pours himself a glass of whiskey and walks over to the window and watches Sam walk down the gravel drive, his hands in his pockets and his hair blowing in the cool breeze.

“Some people are just born to fight. Its not that their born brave. Its not that their born strong though in his case it is. Its just that the universe has decided that this one, this one will have grit and fire and steel in their blood. And it will be tested, this cosmic sight of theirs trial, after trial, he will be broken and damaged in so many ways and never given any leverage. But Sam was born to fight. Its not the life he wanted but he didn't get that choice, the world choose for him. A group of men choose for him because they deemed him worthy. This was always Sam’s destiny, there was never any escaping the boy just learned to live with it.”


	10. Bones

Its been roughly two weeks and nothing has happened. It has him on edge. He hasn't seen Dean and after a couple days he had even tried looking for him, just to see what he was up to. But he was never at his apartment. 

Rowena had been working on the spell to have it on hand and ready the only problem with that was Sam wasn't sure when he was going to die or who was going to do it. Would they all be there? What if they missed their window? It would all be for nothing. 

His friends had gifted him a button and all he had to do was press it if he was in trouble and it would pinpoint his exact location. Sunny-dale wasn't a big town but it would take them longer than a minute to get there.

He had a feeling this wasn't going to work, but he wouldn't tell them that.

He was walking down the street to his house and paused as he spotted a strange car sitting in his driveway and panic filled him. He took off and busted through his door and skidded into the living room and tripped over his feet as he spotted his mom and Crowley laughing together.

As he stared in shock his mom turned and smiled “hey honey your home early. How was the game?”

Sam’s eye twitched as he stared at the shorter man with anger in his eyes “it was fine...whats he doing here?”

His mom frowns “Sam the Mayor was paying all the seniors a visit before graduation, he wants to meet everyone personally. Isn't that nice?”

Sam makes a noise and sucks his cheeks in “yeah...nice. Mom can you excuse us? I want to thank the Mayor privately, maybe ask some questions about his campaign.”

His mom smiles and gets up, shakes the mans hand and blushes as he compliments her and scurries off. As soon as the door to her bedroom shuts Sam leaps over the couch and grips Crowley's black jacket and hauls the man up “who the hell do you think you are coming into my home? You got some balls for a midget.”

The man plucks his hands off and brushes his jacket “easy there tiger don't get your panties in a wad I was just...paying my respects.”

Sam scoffs “respects to what?”

Crowley smirks and slides his eyes up “to your untimely death.”

With a twitch in his hand Sam brings his fist up and decks the man right in the mouth making him fall back on the couch with a cry “maybe you should be saving it...I wouldn't get to cocky there's been many untimely deaths lately like...Ruby? Tell me did you find her body?”

Sam watches with glee as Crowley's eyes darken to black and his fists clench white “I’m guessing you did how did she look? I hope I did good, I think I did that bitch justice.”

With a snap Crowley jumps up and goes for Sam but the boy reaches out and closes his fingers around the demons neck and squeezes tight and watches with satisfaction as the man chokes “I know you think your tough shit because your the King of Hell and all but let me tell you something dickhead. Your playing my game now.”

With that he took the mans coat in his hand and dragged him roughly over to the door and tossed him out onto the walk and watched as he rolled down the driveway and right into a dark boot.

Sam frowns and trails his eyes up the dark pant covered leg and rolls his eyes and sighs in frustration as he makes it up to Dean’s smirking face “seriously? Two assholes in one night? Listen I don't have time for you Dean I just got rid of one infestation.”

Dean purses his lips and looks down at the short man and snorts as he rolls him back and forth beneath his boot making the man scowl as he tries to get up “I see that but I’m not hear to comment on your rodent problem. I’m here because I heard you’ve got a little witch under your sleeve.”

Sam raises a brow “and where did you hear that? In the sewers with the rest of your little night crawlers?”

Dean grins “someones got a stick up their ass tonight.”

Sam shrugs “you would to if you had my problems.”

Dean looks down and kicks out and Crowley scowls as he leaps up “just you wait you think you’ve won tonight, humiliated me but your time is coming slayer.”

“Tell me something I don't know. You think I’m afraid of death? I see it everyday. It seems you people respond best you violence and if that's what you want that's what you’ll get.”

He snaps his eyes back over to Dean “get off my property.”

Dean raises a brow and tucks his hands in his pockets “or what? You gonna come down here and make me sugar?”

Sam turns and looks back at his house and then looks back “our fight is coming but it wont be here.”

Dean clicks his tongue and holds out his hands “that's where your wrong sweet thing--”  
With that he holds up his hand and gives one, sharp, snap and Sam watches with wide eyes as vamps filter through the dark trees, their fangs sharp and drool running down their chins.

He gasps and turns around and sees his mother walk cluelessly by the window and he feels dread well inside him. He knows he cant let this happen here, he cant let her see. So he jumps on his feet and takes off down the street, his hair flying, and his arms moving as he hears Dean growl behind him, his chunky boots loud on the ground. 

He digs his necklace out from under his shirt as he enters the graveyard and presses the button twice as he runs around a mausoleum and presses against the cool stone and holds his breath.

Sam closes his eyes and takes a couple deep breaths and hopes he can bide his time before his friends arrive. He tilts his head to the side and looks around for something to use as a weapon, his eyes land on a long stick and he cringes, knowing this will be useless against Dean but grabs it anyway.

He flips his phone out and sends a text to Charlie and tells her to get Chad to stop by his house and grab the knife.

Its go time.

He shoves it back in his pocket as a snap of a branch sounds in the graveyard and he stills his movements as Dean taunts him.

“Sammy come out come out wherever you are...” Dean smirks and licks his lips “I can smell you baby.”

Sam gulps and lowers his shoulder as he carefully peeks out from behind the building and spots Dean winding through the headstones, his lackies wondering out around them to search. 

He hears something behind him and spins around with wide eyes as a vamp sneaks in behind him, his teeth showing in a toothy smile. Sam narrows his eyes and jumps back as he dodges a hit and holds his hand up to block another hit before he spins on his heel and kicks the man in the chest and sends him sprawling back against the stone wall. He swings his arm out and decks the man with the back of his palm before tossing his stick in the air and stabbing him in the chest.

He dusts his hands off and freezes as he hears a chuckle behind him.

“There you are pet.”

He sighs and closes his eyes as he swings his arms down and jumps up, leaping back and tucking as he lands behind Dean and kicks him in the back making him stumble “here I am.”

Dean chuckles as he turns and rolls his shoulder back “oh you don't know how much I’ve missed you Sammy, its been awfully lonely without you.”

Sam scoffs “tell it to someone who cares.” with that he throws a punch, Dean blocking and sending his own making the boy fall back to the ground, Dean crawling over him with a smirk as he locks his hands.

“Well, well, well haven't we been here before?”

Sam snarls and bucks up--

“Sam!”

Sam bends his head back and grins as his friends run in the cemetery with Rowena behind them he looks back down at Dean and glowers as he kicks his feet up and sends Dean flying over his shoulders.

He flips back and tosses his hair as he holds his hand up and catches the bone knife that Chad throws to him “you know, this does seem familiar dosen't it? Except this time with a different ending.”

With that he holds the knife up and prepares to strike when something sharp pierces his back and stings his lower half, his blood running cold and his breath leaving him. He slowly looks down and watches as blood pools at his shirt and gazes back up and watches as Dean stares at him with wide, shocked eyes.

He cries out as the knife leaves his back and falls to his knees, his hands going to his stomach as he falls forward. His eyes feel droopy and his skin cold as he hears his friends shouting and sees, with bleary eyes, as Crowley smirks above him and holds his bloody knife up “all hail Satan.”

With that he vanishes in a dark cloud and Sam gasps and arches up as blood fills his mouth. His friends fall to their knees next to him and Charlie yells at Rowena to hurry up as she flips through the book quickly.

He rolls his head limply as Dean creeps over and falls to his knees next to him “what just happened?”

Sam lets out a gaspy laugh and winces “fate...I was always supposed to die Dean, its who I am.”

Dean shakes his head and slowly reaches out and lays a hand on Sam’s chest, his eyes shimmering and his body shaking before his hand clenches up and twists Sam’s shirt and he pulls him close “this cant be happening I mean you...whats happening? I don't understand Sam--”

Sam closes his eyes and lays his hand over Dean’s “its ok Dean at least now maybe you can be saved.”

Dean scoffs “your fucking dying,” he turns and looks at his friends “he’s fucking dying!”

Charlie shakes her head, tears flying “no he Isn't, no he Isn't Rowena say the spell!”

The red head tears the spell out and scans it quickly “I cant...he’s not dead yet.”

Dean turns back and looks down “Sammy come on its ok, your fine you’ve been through worse right?”

Sam makes a face “I don't think so...this feels pretty bad.”

Dean shakes his head “its nothing, its nothing come on baby.”

“I thought you wanted to kill me?”

“that's what we do right? I couldn't, I would never hurt you Sammy I could never no matter how hard I tried I cant...I love you.”

Sam smiles with bloody teeth, his hands falling limp and his head tilting back as something warm washes over him “I love--” he breaks off, his voice falling short and his hand hitting the grass, his lifeless, hazel eyes staring up at him.

“Sam? Sammy!?”

Dean shakes him gently, his movements panicky and jerky “Sam wake up!”

“Rowena now!”

They watch as Rowena recites the spell, Latin flowing from her mouth as she raises her hands towards the night sky chanting loudly. She ends it with a clap and glides her hands over Sam’s body and they all turn and wait.

“Whats supposed to happen?”

Rowena frowns “he should be waking up...if it worked.”

Chad turns with wild eyes “if it worked? What do you mean if it worked?”

“Spells like these are sometimes tricky...bringing someone back from the dead causes risks and--”

Suddenly a fist flies out and she falls back to the ground with a bloody nose as Dean stands “I don't give a fuck bring him back! Bring him back now!”

Rowena looks up, blood flowing down her face, her hand coming up to cover her face and gives him a blank stare “I cant.”


	11. Boneyard

When they walk through Bobby’s door 30 minutes later Dean is carrying a still lifeless Sam, his hands limp by his sides and his head flopping against Dean’s bloody arm. They all crowd in, tears still flowing down their faces and their yells frantic as they wake Bobby from his fitful sleep on the couch.

He shoots up, his half empty scotch glass flying as he looks around, his eyes landing on the group and then to Sam’s dead body. He scrambles off the couch and runs over as Dean lifts Sam higher, his face filled with fear, his brows scrunched and his eyes lost. “Fix him.”

Bobby blinks and looks down at Sam’s face, his eyes now closed and his mouth slack “what the hell happened?”

“Crowley happened. He showed up at the graveyard and stabbed Sam just when he was gonna--” Chad breaks off and sends a nervous glance to Dean “just when he was about to kill Dean.”

Bobby flips his head around and looks at Dean “should you be holding him right now?”

Dean growls, his fangs growing “don't you fucking dare you think I wanted this? I was never gonna hurt him I’m all talk don't you fucking know that by now? And now he’s lying in my arms, dead and I still don't know what the fuck is going on!”

Bobby sighs and rubs his temples “lay him down on the couch.” 

Dean side steps him and they all watch as he gently lays Sam down, his hand going under his head as he lays him on the pillow and looks down at him with teary eyes. He makes a noise and shoots back up “whats going on?”

“It wasn't supposed to be this way, I didn't think it would be this early.”

Charlie shrugs and folds her arms “neither did I...we got there as soon as we could after Sam pressed the button.”

“What about the spell?”

“It didn't work. I told you spells like these are tricky Sam knew that going in we talked about it--”

Chad scoffs “you talked about it? Thanks for sharing with the fucking class you evil bitch now he’s dead and he isn't coming back! Why the fuck would you let him do his?”

Rowena glares, her eyes fiery “this wasn't my choice. Sam knew his destiny it was going to be this way no matter what it was foretold you know that. I told him bringing someone back from the dead was hard the only reason it happened the first time is because of the hybrid he didn't have that luxury this time.”

“How could he be so stupid? Why the fuck didn't he say anything?”

Charlie shakes her head “I don't get it I mean were his best friends how could he lie to us?”

Rowena rolls her eyes “don't be so stupid. Sam was stronger than any of you, he knew what he had to do and he knew what could happen. He was born a fighter; gatekeeper of an endless war where justice and revenge are things he masters in. Where the lines between right and wrong don't exist anymore because he was made to break them. He is judge, jury, and executioner, the last thing you would see. You think he wanted this? He didn't. He wanted to be a teenager, he wanted a normal life, he wanted to graduate but he knew he didn't have the right to want those things, knew he would never get them. don't underestimate him he knew his time was coming he wasn't scared of death.”

Dean blinks and clenches his fists “how do you know all that?”

She looks over her shoulder, her face hollow “because I could see inside him. His desires, his hopes, his wishes, his fears. I could see how much he loved you, how he just wanted to save you and in the end I guess he did. He knew from the very beginning you would be his undoing. You think he does anything carelessly? Sam thinks, he plans.”

Dean shakes his head “why did this happen?”

“Because it had to. Lucifer is rising whether we like it or not, there is no stopping it now only ending it. He needed Sam, Sam is the one true vessel for both good and evil. He is the most powerful being on earth. He just didn't know it.”

Dean holds up his hand and tenses his jaw “your telling me he died because Lucifer wants to what? Wreck havoc on the earth? And you think we can stop him without Sam? Have you all lost your fucking minds? We cant do anything without Sam! Have you even thought about his mother? Whose gonna tell her that her only child is dead because some fucking demon stabbed him? Whose gonna tell her that her son has been walking around waiting to die? I’m fucking not!”

Dean growls and turns and grabs a cup and hurls it against the wall and yells out in anger “this isn't fucking fair! He didn't deserve this if anyone did its me! They wanted me in the beginning but they took him instead and its my fucking fault.”

“Your right it is.”

They all turn as Chad steps forward, his eyes angry and full of tears “this is your fault, everything that's happening right now is your fault. None of this would have happened if Sam had just killed you like he should have a year ago! You do nothing but cause him pain and heartache and I’m the only one that can fucking see it! You don't deserve him--didn't deserve him. If you would have fucking fought back we wouldn't be here but instead you let a tiny little bitch take you down and take your soul and because of that Sam had to sacrifice his humanity and kill her and then train himself to kill you. And you know what? He would have. If Crowley hadn't of fucking stabbed him he would have ended you and we would all be better for it!”

The house is quiet as Chad yells his last insult, spit flying across the room as he finally calms down and takes a deep breath, Charlie coming over and taking his hand in hers. Chad closes his eyes and puffs his cheeks out before giving Dean a hard look “its all your fucking fault. Whose gonna save the world now? Whose gonna keep people safe? Fuck whose gonna stop Lucifer? We need him.”

Dean gulps and looks back down at Sam’s cold body and feels his hands shake as pale eyelids look back up at him. He can see Sam’s skin start to turn blue, can see his veins rise to the surface, his hair loosing its sheen and his lips turning almost white. His color is gone.

He bends down to one knee and takes Sam’s limp hand in his, ignoring the cold, and holds tight “your right. I should have stayed away, I should have let him kill me, I should have left him alone. I knew this wasn't a good idea. He’s a human and I’m not. We couldn't grow old together, get married I would have to leave him anyway. But I love him. I love him so I pushed it away and focused on him, and how he made me feel. How he made me feel for the first time in over 200 years. He was there, he was solid. And now he’s gone.”

Bobby crosses his arms and takes a glance over at Sam’s lifeless form and winces at the sight. This isn't something he thought he would ever have to see, something he hoped he could prevent. He knew the life of a slayer, had trained many in his day, but he had never seen someone as talented as Sam Campbell. He had hoped he could win this. 

He clears his throat and looks over at Rowena “what do we do now? There has to be something else to try.”

She sighs and takes a step closer to Sam and looks up at Dean with narrowed eyes till the hybrid finally moves out of the way and she bends down next to him and glides her hands slowly over Sam’s body.

“There is another way but... He wouldn't be quite the same.”

“What do you mean?”

She turns to face the group “I mean he would be stronger than before, almost in human in power, indestructible, and possibly immortal. He would be human but not.”

Dean furrows his brows and looks down at Sam’s body, sees the way his hand hangs limp over the side of the couch, his skin pale and ghostly, his eyes already sunken and his lips blue. He dosen't want to see that.

“Do it.”

Charlie whips around, her red hair flying in her face “Dean you cant just--”

Dean narrows his eyes, the green fading to black and his teeth bare “I can do whatever the fuck I want. You like this? You like seeing him like this? You wanna bury him in the ground and never see him again?” Dean closes his eyes, his head tilting as he cracks his jaw “this isn't just about us. There are people out there counting on Sam, innocent people that need saving. Can you live with their deaths on your hands?”

Charlie gulps and glances over at Bobby and Chad who have matching deep frowns on their faces. Chad nods his head slowly and steps forward and gives Rowena a hard look “lets do it.”

“Sam wouldn't--”

“Sam’s dead! He dosen't have a choice anymore and I want my friend back. If you cant handle it then leave.”

Charlie blinks as Chad strides past her and stands next to Dean “if anyone needs to leave now's the time to do it.”

They all look at each-other waiting to see who will chicken out but no one moves. Rowena stands and grabs her book and lifts it “ill need supplies then. I need some mandrake, some of Sam’s blood, and a sacrifice.”

“A sacrifice?”

“It can be something small but I need something to take Sam’s place.”

Chad nods “I can run to my house real quick there's this fucking cat that keeps hanging around.” he shrugs his jacket on and heads out the door.

“Bring it back alive.”

“I have some mandrake in the cellar.” 

Rowena nods and looks at Sam “we need to do this outside. He needs to be buried in fresh dirt.”

Dean nods and bends down to gently cradle Sam’s cold body and lifts him up, wincing at how Sam’s neck falls back over his arm. They step outside into the cold and Dean watches as Rowena sets up her alter as he holds Sam close in his arms.

By the time Chad gets back they have a hole dug and they watch as Rowena breaks the cats neck with ease and drops it into the grave and turns to Dean and holds out a knife “I’ll let you do it.”

He gulps and props Sam up on his leg and lifts up the arm of his shirt and places the tip of the knife and digs and cuts a line up his arm and holds it over the grave and they watch as blood drops inside the dirt. 

After he stands and holds Sam’s arms as Chad grabs his legs and they sit Sam in the grave. When its time for him to grab the shovel he feels his hands shake at the thought of covering Sam in dirt, burying him in the ground. What if he didn't wake up? He would be stuck down there with the worms and the bugs.

He shakes his head and digs his shovel in the ground and digs and looks away as he throws pile after pile over Sam’s body. Once he’s covered he tosses the shovel away and backs up.

Rowena gets on her knees over the burial site and sprinkles the Mandrake over the fresh dirt and begins to whisper under her breath, her chants growing louder and louder as she slaps her hands together and bangs them on the ground.

They all jump as lightning cracks through the sky and rain begins to pour from the clouds in large heaps, as though someone is throwing buckets of water over them. When her chants calm they all hold their breaths in dread.

“How long?”

“Could be a day before the spell sinks in and the sacrifice is accepted. All we can do is wait.”


	12. And He Rises

After two hours the rest go back inside to wait. The rain has only just stopped and the night air is cold, their breaths fogging out around them in clouds dean watches as everyone piles back inside Bobby’s warm house and denies entry as he turns back to watch Sam’s grave for any signs of life.

He tucks his hands in his pockets and bends down on his knees and looks down at the dirt and lets out a shaky breath “this is my fault...I should have been more careful. I know I said some horrible things to you, I know I hurt you. I threatened you, made you question your judgment, made you turn your back on humanity,made you want to give up. I know I have no reason to ask you for anything but please...Sammy just wake up.”

Dean shakes his head “this isn't right. You shouldn't be under there, this shouldn't be happening I don't care what the fucking prophecy says death is not your destiny. I love you Sam and I need you to come back to me. I need to make this right, I need to show you.”

Dean frowns and rubs his hand across his chest “I don't know if my soul is back all I know is I need you. I didn't realize it till the moment Crowley stabbed you. I thought being without my soul made me better, made me stronger. I thought loving you made me weak but I was wrong...you make me stronger.”

He squeezes his eyes closed and falls back on his butt and bends his knees up, his boots digging into the ground as he looks up at the dark, cloudy sky and he feels anger well up inside him.

His lip curls “this is your fault you let this happen. What the fuck did he do to you huh? You think you would be anywhere without him? The only reason this world hasn't fallen apart is because of him! You think you could do this on your own? You think your better than him?”

Dean scoffs and stands. He turns to go inside and maybe find something to throw when he hears a noise.

He looks over his shoulder hesitantly and steps closer as the ground starts shaking and the dirt rumbles. He puts his hands on his knees and goes to bend down when suddenly a hand shoots up from the dirt, dirty and bloody and reaches as if to grasp onto something.

Dean shouts and falls back on his ass and stares with wide eyes as the hand opens and closes before landing hard on the dirt, nails digging into the ground as it pushes down making the dirt spread and fall apart as messy, mud covered hair is in view and Sam’s head pushes up from the grave, his mouth opening to suck in a gulp of air with a choked gasp.

Dean scrambles to his knees and rushes over and grabs Sam’s arm and pulls with all his might wincing as Sam’s other hand clings to his leg with a surprisingly strong grip. He turns his head and looks back at the house “get the fuck outside!”

He turns back to Sam and finally pulls his body out of the grave and stares with wide eyes as Sam collapses on the ground, heaving and choking, his eyes blown wide as he stares up at the dark sky.

Dean carefully shuffles to his feet and walks around as the others burst from the house and trip in disbelief “Sammy?”

Sam’s eyes shoot over and his breathing stops as they lock onto Dean and narrow and look him over. Once recognition kicks in the boy rolls to the side and scrambles on his hands and knees to get away from him, almost falling back in the hole. 

He watches as Sam looks around in fear, his eyes moving rapidly to take everything in and he falls back and crab walks and presses himself against a tree.

Dean makes a face and tries to take another step “Sam its me...its Dean.”

Sam makes a low scratchy sound under his breath and pulls himself in tight as he stares at everyone around him with suspicious eyes.

“Whats wrong with him?”

They all look to Rowena who hovers behind Dean and bends down to examines Sam who shies away from her “there's no telling what his seen or what he has been. The afterlife can be many things for people. He was dead a lot longer this time and where he was time runs long. To us it was only hours for him...it could have been years.”

Dean nods slowly “when I was in hell I felt like I had been there over a thousand years...who knows where Sam was.”

Charlie winces and grabs Chad’s arm “do you think...do you think Sam was in hell?”

Chad whips his head around and gives her a look before slowly turning back to Sam “but he saves people--”

“He also kills, he takes.”

“But that's his job.”

Rowena shrugs “that's not for us to decide.”

Dean turns and looks back down and feels his heart break at the sight in front of him, a sight he never thought he would see. Sam was curled in a ball, his legs drawn up and his muddy arms wrapped around them, his body shaking so hard his hair was vibrating on his head. His eyes were filled with terror as he stared at the group in front of him, the whites bloodshot, dirt clumped in his eyelashes.

He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He wasn't even sure if Sam knew who he was.

“Why is he acting this way? Dosen't he know us?”

“He’s in shock. It might take some time for his memory to come back fully or for him to comprehend whats going on.”

Chad gulps and slowly bends down on his knees “Sam its me, its Chad. Your best friend? Come on buddy I know your in there. We did this for you, we saved you Sam.”

Sam blinks, a frown marring his face as he looks up his eyes blank and his mouth curved down. His shaking had stopped and the fear had faded and was replaced with confusion and anger. 

“S...save?”

They all let out relieved breaths and Chad nods with a wide smile “yeah pal we saved you, we got you out, we brought you back. Do you remember what happened?”

Sam blinks again and looks down at his filthy hands and flips them over before pulling his shirt up and spotting a scar in the center of his stomach, the ling hot and red and angry “you s--save?”

“Yeah we--”

Sam lets out a hiss, his eyes narrowing with fury as he digs his nails into the ground and pushes up on his feet on wobbly legs “didn't save...to--took away.”

Chad frowns “took away?”

Sam shakes his head and locks eyes with Dean and looks him up and down before taking a step forward “Dean?”

The man chokes at the pleading sigh of his name “yeah Sammy...”

The boy cocks his head, his eyes scanning him cautiously “ok?”

Dean smiles weakly “yeah baby I’m ok you...you saved me just like you said you would.”

Sam hums and closes his eyes before his arms fall limp and his body lurches forward into Dean’s arms before going still.

Charlie gasps and starts forward but Dean holds up a hand “its ok he just fainted . I think this was to much for him.”

He locks his arm under Sam’s legs and heaves him up in his arms and looks up at the top window “got a guest room?”


End file.
